The Mbali Fields Migration/Transcript
ONO: Everyone, everyone! BESHTE: What's the ker-bubble, Ono? ONO: There's trouble with the zebras! FULI: Oh, what else is new? ONO: And the gazelles! KION: The zebras and the gazelles are in trouble? ONO: No, they are the trouble! They're fighting each other! BESHTE: Zebras and gazelles don't fight. BUNGA: You seein' okay, Ono? Look. How many fingers? ONO: I know what I saw! KION: If the zebras and gazelles really are fighting, we better check it out. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (EXCITED WHINNIES) (GRUNTING) FULI: So weird. I've never seen zebras and gazelles act like this. BESHTE: Hey, wait. I know these herds! Those zebras follow Muhimu. And the gazelles follow Swala. But Muhimu and Swala are friends! KION: Something's not right. Ono! Can you see Muhimu and Swala? ONO: Affirmative! Looks like they're in the middle of everything. KION: Then that's where we're going! Come on! BUNGA: Let's move, zebra-deebras! Black with white stripes on one side. White with black stipes on the other! BESHTE: 'Scuse me, guys. I think I can handle this. Twende kiboko! ZEBRA: Whoa! BUNGA: Thanks, Beshte. Uh-oh! (MUHIMU NEIGHS) BUNGA: Wha... Uh, hello? FULI: Uh. That's gotta hurt. SWALA: (LAUGHS) Nice move, Muhimu! MUHIMU: What do you mean, nice move? You pushed me! SWALA: So? What are you going to do about it? (GRUNTING) BUNGA: I know whose side I'm on. MUHIMU: I heard that! KION: Muhimu! Swala! Stop! Hey... Enough! (GROWLING) MUHIMU AND SWALA: (GASPING) KION: What's going on? Swala, Muhimu. I thought you two were friends! MUHIMU: We were, until Swala and the gazelles tried to steal our grazing grounds! SWALA: Your grazing grounds? Muhimu, these are our grazing grounds! MUHIMU: Ha, no, they're ours! BESHTE: But this is the Pride Lands. Can't you just share? KION: Beshte's right. These grazing grounds are for everyone. There's plenty of grass for zebras and gazelles. ONO: Um, Kion... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt! KION: There's no other grass at all? FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: Wait. So you zebras and gazelles aren't really mad at each other. You're just hungry! SWALA: I do get cranky when I'm hungry. MUHIMU: And now you see why we're hungry. There's not enough grass! KION: Well, then we just need to find a place with enough grass for all of you. SWALA: Can you do that? MUHIMU: Yes, where is all this grass? KION: I don't know... But I know who will! SIMBA: Hmm. I knew the herds were large this year, but I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds. KION: Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share? SIMBA: Kion, you see that patch of green, far out in the distance? KION: Mbali Fields? SIMBA: Mbali Fields. That's where the zebras and gazelles can find their grass. KION: But that's at the very edge of the Pride Lands. You think they can make it? SIMBA: I'm certain they can. Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them. KION: You want me to lead a migration? SIMBA: You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to. KION: Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down. SIMBA: You never do. (NEIGHING) BUNGA: Who's ready for a Savannah trip? Raise your hooves! Whoo! Oh. It's you. MUHIMU: Have we met? BUNGA: Uh, yeah. You sat on me yesterday? Remember? MUHIMU: I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, little mongoose. BUNGA: Mongoose!? I'm a honey badger! MUHIMU: Whatever. When are we getting this show on the road? I need to get to the grazing grounds. Before it is time. BUNGA: "It is time"? Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on. ONO: Looks like everyone's ready, Kion. KION: Great. Did you scout us the best route? ONO: Affirmative. Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really. KION: I was hoping you'd say that. Listen up, everybody! It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound! MUHIMU: We know you will! We trust you, Kion! Right, everyone? (CHEERING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! KION: Uh, thanks. Well, let's move out! Ono, point the way! ONO: Affirmative! FEMALE SINGING VOICE: ♪ There's a land of promise ahead ♪ Though now it's far away ♪ Journey with all of our friends ♪ To a place where we can stay ♪ So leave all your worries behind ♪ Because new life awaits us ♪ Fields that are green ♪ Keep moving forward ♪ Hard as it seems ♪ A new road to freedom ♪ Let's follow the sun ♪ On a trail to hope ♪ We've only begun ♪ We've only begun ♪ KION: How's it look from above, Ono? ONO: So far so good. Though it seems like everyone's slowing down. KION: I'd better give 'em some encouragement. Hey, everyone! I know you're tired and I know you're hungry but... MALE ZEBRA: We were hungry when we started! FEMALE ZEBRA: Now we're starving! KION: It's not much farther, I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon! We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right? ONO: Affirmative. We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits. KION: We're almost there, everyone! See the patch of green at the end of the canyon? MUHIMU: Look at all that grass. I can almost taste it from here. Oh, yummy! BUNGA: Yummy? You know it's gonna taste like grass, right? MUHIMU: (ENTHUSIASTICALLY) Yes! I can't wait. In fact,'' I can't wait!'' (NEIGHING) BUNGA: Whoa! Muhimu? MUHIMU: Out of my way! I'm coming, grass! I'm coming! MALE ZEBRA: Great idea! FEMALE ZEBRA: Let's go eat! KION: Uh-oh. ONO: Hapana! (HOOVES THUNDERING) KION: Everyone! Slow down! The slope is too steep. (YELLING) FULI: (SIGHS) No way this ends well. SWALA: What are we waiting for? Let's run! KION: Lion Guard, we gotta stop them! FULI: Meet you at the front of the herd. Huwezi! ONO: Hapana! Kion? We have a problem! KION: I'm on it! (NEIGHING) KION: Everyone, stop! Back! Run back, now! (CONFUSED BRAYING) MUHIMU: (GROANING) Why did you shove me? Don't you know I'm in a family way? BUNGA: No, you were in the rocks' way! I was trying to save your life! MUHIMU: Oh. Well, that's different. Now, could you please get up? You're sitting on me! BUNGA: Well, now you know how it feels! MUHIMU: What's that supposed to mean? Oh, never mind. Odd little hedgehog. BUNGA: I'm a honey badger! KION: (SIGHING) Guess we're not as close as we thought. BESHTE: What do we do now, Kion? KION: Well, the herds can't go over it. And we can't go through it. So we've got to go around it. Ono. Scout out another route to the grazing grounds. ONO: I'm on it. SWALA: I blame the zebras for this. ONO: Oh, no. KION: Any luck? ONO: Well, I did find another route to the grazing grounds. BESHTE: That's great! ONO: But it goes through the Outlands. BUNGA: That's not so great. KION: I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do. BUNGA: At least we've got one thing going for us. That storm hasn't started yet. (THUNDER CLAP) BUNGA: Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud. MUHIMU: I'm starting to wonder if Kion knows what he's doing. He says we're almost there, now he's taking us in a different direction! MALE ZEBRA: Has he ever even led a migration? FEMALE ZEBRA: Maybe we should've stayed home. SWALA: If Simba had brought us, we'd be there by now. I'm not sure Kion can handle a trip like this. KION: (GROANS) FULI: Is it just me or is this water getting deeper? (WATER FLUSHING STRONGLY) FULI: (GASPING) Oh, no. Kion, look out! KION: Flash flood! (SCREAMING) KION: Higher ground, everyone! Move! (SCREAMING AND NEIGHING) KION: No animal gets lost! Let's go! Ono, keep these animals on safer ground! We'll get the others! ONO: You got it! Zebras! Gazelles! This way! Uphill! BOTH: Help! Help me! BESHTE: I'm coming, zebras! (GRUNTING) FEMALE ZEBRA: Help! Help! (SCREAMING) BESHTE: (GROANS) FULI: Not gonna lose you, gazelle. Oof! MALE GAZELLE: (PANTING) Thank you, Fuli. SWALA: Kion! KION: Don't panic, Swala! I'll get you! Here we go! SWALA: Whoa! (GRUNTING) (BOTH PANTING) (GRUNTING) MUHIMU: Help! Help me! BUNGA: Muhimu! I'm coming! Zuka Zama! Gotcha, Muhimu! MUHIMU: You've got me? You're the size of my head! BUNGA: Then it's a good thing you've got a big head (GRUNTING) Muhimu, work with me here! MUHIMU: I'm trying, but it's hard! I'm swimming for two! BUNGA: I'm the one swimming for two! Now help me out and paddle! MUHIMU: Well, now that you've saved me twice, I suppose I should admit it. I did sit on you. BUNGA: Yeah! I've still got the stripe marks to prove it. MUHIMU: Anyway, I'm sorry. And, thank you. Bunga: Hakuna matata. Come on. We have to get to higher ground. ZEBRA: And who takes the low ground during a rainstorm? SWALA: Yes, he saved me, but it's his fault I was in trouble in the first place, right? BUNGA: (CLEARS THROAT) So, um, Kion, what now? Kion? KION: I don't know. Keep an eye on the herds. I'll be back. MUFASA: Kion, something's troubling you. KION: Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right. MUFASA: Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours. KION: I really do want them to trust me. MUFASA: They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself. KION: Thank you, Grandfather. BESHTE: You think Kion's gonna be okay? BUNGA: Sure he is! He's Kion! KION: Hey, guys! MALE ZEBRA: The herds have been talking, and we're not happy. SWALA: You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone. KION: We're not there yet. It's taking longer than we thought. But I know we'll make it. Trust me. SWALA: I'm not sure I do. FEMALE ZEBRA: Me, neither! MALE GAZELLE: I'm with Swala! BUNGA: Well, I trust Kion! MUHIMU: So do I! I agree. The trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Kion's fault! Part of it was mine. We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood? But Kion and the Lion Guard got us through it safe and sound. I have faith in you, Kion. And, and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder. KION: Thanks, Muhimu. There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready? FEMALE ZEBRA: I am. MALE GAZELLE: Me too. MALE GAZELLE: Let's do it. (CHEERING) MUHIMU: You'll keep me safe, right? BUNGA: 'Course I will! What are friends for? MUHIMU: We're friends? BUNGA: Sure! As long as you promise not to sit on me again. KION: This way, everyone! Remember, everybody. We're in the Outlands now. Be as quiet as you can. Got it? MALE ZEBRA: (LOUDLY) But what if... MUHIMU: (HUSHING) Shh! Kion said to be... (SCREAMING) It's time! BUNGA: Yeah! Time to stay quiet! MUHIMU: No! Time for the baby! BUNGA: What baby? MUHIMU: The baby I'm about to have! BUNGA: Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby? Why didn't you tell me? MUHIMU: I've been telling you the whole time, you silly honey badger. BUNGA: Yes! I'm a honey badg...(YELLING) YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!!! ONO: (GASPING) MUHIMU: Now who's not being quiet? KION: You're having a baby? Right now? What do we do? FULI: How should I know? ONO: I only know about eggs. SWALA: Leave it to us. She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me? She'll want some privacy. BUNGA: Uh, no problems. See you later! MUHIMU: Wait! Actually, I'll feel safer if you're nearby. You saved me before. I wouldn't be here to have this baby if it weren't for you. BUNGA: Really? Okay! Um... How "nearby" do I have to be? MUHIMU: (GROANS) Uh-oh! Here we go! BUNGA: Not too nearby, then. Good. BESHTE: A baby zebra? It's gonna be so cute! FULI: But we're in the Outlands. There's predators everywhere! She can't have the baby here! ONO: She can and she is! BESHTE: Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it. KION: No. Fuli's right. There's a lot of predators out here. If we want to keep everyone safe, we need to split up. You three take the herds to the new grazing grounds. I'll stay here with Bunga and Muhimu. FULI: No! What if there's an attack? You'll need our help! KION: What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Fuli. You know it's the right thing to do. FULI: (SCOFFS) Doesn't mean I have to like it. KION: Wouldn't expect you to. ONO: See you at the grazing grounds. FULI: Come on, everyone. BUNGA: Um, how you doin' Muhimu? Muhimu? Everything okay? HAMU: (HIGH-PITCHED NEIGH) BUNGA: Hey, that's pretty good! You made your voice sound just like a... A baby! Your baby! It's here! MUHIMU: Oh, it's a boy. BOTH: Whoa. BUNGA: Wow. Look at that. He's pretty cute. Does he do anything? MUHIMU: Like what? BUNGA: I dunno. Like play? Or tell jokes? HAMU: (NEIGHING) CHEEZI: Ha! Did you hear that? JANJA: Yeah. Sounded like a snack! A whole pack of snacks! A snack pack! (CHUCKLING) CHEEZI: That's not all, Janja. Kion and Bunga are down there, too! JANJA: So what? When we run in, they're gonna protect the baby. But the big zebras and the gazelle are gonna panic and run. CHEEZI: Oh yeah! (LAUGHING) CHUNGU: Zebras always do that! JANJA: And then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'! CHUNGU: Without thinking? Good! That's how we do everything! (LAUGHING) BUNGA: That was really cool, but a little loud. Not your fault, you're weren't born yet when Kion told us to be quiet, but... JANJA: Okay, zebras! Better run! 'Cause here we come! SWALA & ZEBRAS: Hyenas! (SCREAMS) ZEBRAS: Panic and run! Panic and run! KION: No! That's just what they want! We have to stick together! Circle around Muhimu and the baby! Now! MUHIMU: Everyone! Stop running and listen to Kion! KION: Thanks. Now circle up! JANJA: What's the matter, zebras? Not gonna run? Don't we scare you? CHEEZI: Whoo! CHUNGU: Oogie boogie boogie! HYENAS: (LAUGHING) KION: Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us. JANJA: Our pleasure. (GROWLING) BUNGA: Zuka zama! CHUNGU: (GRUNTING) ZEBRAS: (BRAYING) KION: Janja, time for you to g... JANJA: (GROWLING) MUHIMU'S SON: (BRAYING) JANJA: Hmm? Ooh! HYENAS: (YELLING) Oof! KION: (GROWLING) Beat it, Janja! JANJA: Yeah, yeah. I don't even like zebra, anyway! CHUNGU: Yeah, it's too chewy! CHEEZI: Yeah, and too... stripy! FEMALE ZEBRA: Hey! MUHIMU: Bunga, did you see him? He kicked that hyena! He saved my life! BUNGA: I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there. HAMU: (BRAYING) ONO: All present and accounted for! The Mbali Fields migration is officially over! KION: Nothing went the way we thought it would, but we still got everyone here safe. FULI: And that's what counts. BESHTE: We even added one. HAMU: (BRAYING) BESHTE: Welcome to the Circle of Life. HAMU: (BRAYING) BUNGA: You said it, baby! LION GUARD: (LAUGHING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Category:Transcripts The Mbali Fields Migration/Transcript